and suddenly, you're all i need
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: jade and cat aren't actually as alone as they think they are / / cade angst


**Hey everyone, I'm back.**

**So, this is for my best friend in RL and on here, DaBombLawlMachine... yeah I don't even know.**

**She's amazing, funny, beautiful, sweet, kind, talented, and MRS CRISS.**

**I love love love you Missy, stay amazing:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i don't own anything :|<strong>

* * *

><p><em>and suddenly, you're all i need, the reason why...<em>

* * *

><p>all jade can think about when the sharp silver razor drags across her skin is <em>herherher <em>and how much she'd hate what jade was doing right now. she feels guilty but it's not like she can stop what she's already started. her beautiful face appears in her mind and she pictures her crying and begging for her to stop. she does. but the blood still trickles down her skin and jade starts crying just like the image of the girl in her mind, as she closes her eyes more tears _dripdripdrip _down her face, but she isn't making any noise, though to be honest, she could because she's all alone now.

. . .

all cat can think about as she makes some dinner is _herherher _and what she's doing right now. she doesn't even know and asking her would just make her angry, probably. cat stands up from where she's perched and walks over to the stove, her hand brushes over the fire and it stings her hand and she screams. no one comes. cat runs over to the tap and watches the cold water as it goes _dripdripdrip _over her hand. it hurts and hurts and hurts and cat doesn't even know how to make the pain go away. there's no one to answer her screams and cries because she's all alone now.

. . .

jade can't even stand to be herself anymore. when she screams no one is there and when she sings no one applauds. she's far from perfect so why try? if you're in hollywood and you're not perfect than you should just move out of america. when jade was younger she'd hear all kinds of stories about people who'd cut and she'd scoff and wonder what the whole appeal of it was. it would just cause you pain and not the good kind either. now she knows why people do it. it does hurt but that's the best thing about it, no one knows, because after all, jade's all alone now.

. . .

cat is still confused as she sits down on the couch, innocently swinging her legs as she holds the wrist of her blistering hand with the other hand. these past few weeks had been great and then it all fell apart in the space of a few hours. cat always used to think one day they'd tell the story of their relationship, like how they met and how the sparks flew instantly. turns out it doesn't work like that. cat doesn't even know where they stand anymore, so she lets out a sigh and starts to wonder what jade's doing right now, but cat has no one to discuss with, because after all, cat's all alone now.

. . .

jade washes herself up and takes a shower. she thinks of cat the whole time, and is that wrong? she's in the shower after all, but cat is _ohso _amazing and jade thinks it might just be alright. Where do they stand? it was one fight and they can't just _break up. _maybe it was coming, jade should have known. the heated make out sessions in the janitors closet would stop after one of them would make an excuse and shuffle away, leaving the other to slide down the lockers, and wonder if their relationship was worth saving. jade can't even talk about it because she's all alone now.

. . .

cat wonders upstairs at midnight, softly singing, she gets herself ready for bed and tucks herself in. she sings herself to sleep that night, tears pouring down her face, but she pretends it was because she was singing a sad song. cat knows that it isn't the reason, _hummingbird heartbeat _by katy perry is hardly a sad song. this is the second night in row she's sung herself to sleep while crying, as thick tears fell down her face at a rapid pace. cat starts feeling completely stupid, she wishes jade were here, but she isn't, because she's all alone now.

. . .

jade wonders the street instead of going to bed, and she knows that wondering the streets of hollywood at night isn't very safe, but anything is better than this, the pain she feels when she thinks about cat who doesn't leave her mind at all, so if jade was kidnapped or killed maybe she'd feel better. at least if she was killed it wouldn't be her own fault, cat wouldn't be mad at her. jade starts to worry, things happen on streets, people do die, but wasn't jade _just _talking about how she wouldn't mind if that happened? but jade still has no one to run too, because she's all alone now.

. . .

cat dreamsdreamsdreams. she dreams about happier times, riding shot gun in jade's car as the wind blew and whipped her red velvet hair everywhere as she giggled, jade shaking her head with an amused look on her face. cat then wakes up with a sad smile on her face, and honestly, she feels kinda lonely and upset, and cat doesn't know right from wrong or good from bad anymore. the razor is _right there _and no ones home, cat reaches out, but the thought that no one is home stays with her. who would care what cat did though? no one, because she's all alone now.

. . .

jade still doesn't know what is happening to her. she's tired and lonely and confused, sat in a heap on the side of the road, blood everywhere. normally, jade would have been thrilled, but not today, and suddenly the expression '_be careful what you wish for' _floats to the front of her mind, and she groans because that has got to be the worst time to be lecturing herself about moments of stupidity. jade doesn't do lectures. she sees someone on the other side of the road with a cellphone, but her vision is blurry now, the person walks away, jade sighs because she's all alone now.

. . .

there are no cuts on cat's arms, even after an hour. She leaves the bathroom and wonders the empty house, so bored that her face lights up when she receives a phone call from jade later on in the day. is it for real? is something going to go wrong? is something going to go _right? _cat pulls the cell phone to her ear and tries to put on a fake _i-couldn't-care-less-about-who-is-calling-me-right-now _voice, but the excitement stays, bold in her voice. except the person on the other end isn't jade, oh no, it's someone else, but they talk then hang up, because cat's all alone now.

. . .

pretty lights, pretty lights, blue, white, red, blue, white, red, flash, flash, flash, black. jade wakes up and once again, all she sees is white and red. white of the dank hospital room she's in, red of the sheet of soft velvety hair that is in front of her. _wait, _velvet hair? that must mean one thing. jade comes to some more and of course, cat valentine is right there, crying into jade's body. jade shuts her eyes again, she's got to be seeing things, right? cat wouldn't be there, in the hospital, they broke up, because, well, of course, jade is all alone now… but maybe not so much anymore.

. . .

tears that fall fast are normally tears from the eyes of a person who is hurting real bad. for cat, this was definetly the case. her eyes were sad as she stares at jade, whispering things to her sleeping form, well… cat thinks she's sleeping. jade's eyes open for good this time and cat smiles slightly, cooing at jade, who frowned. cat looks up at jade, and wow her eyes are so pretty. jade stares her down, biting her lip. cat coos happily at jade again and jade rolls her eyes, trust cat to be like that. cat is so happy that jade is finally awake, cause maybe, just maybe, she's not so alone anymore.

. . .

jade can't decide what to do. should she say something to cat? apologize? nothing makes sense to her anymore, is it right, is it wrong? jade doesn't even want to think about it, especially when all that is on her mind is the petite redhead with the bright eyes and the plump lips that jade wants to press hers all over. so jade does, because of course, she's jade west and anything she does everyone goes the fuck along with in case she ruins their social life. jade now knows what she wants, and no matter how fucked up jade is right now, she'll always have cat, because jade isn't so alone anymore.

. . .

there are fireworks, fireworks that go boom and pop and make pretty colours all over the sky. with every move of cat's lips there are more, and oh my god she's kissing jade west, and oh my god she doesn't want to stop. cat valentine has everything she wants and what she wants is kissing her back right now so what the hell, and with that the kiss gets a little bit deeper.

. . .

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Gonna Admit, kinda like this.<em>

_Review please!:)_

_- amy_


End file.
